hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Benito Mussolini
Benito Amilcare Andrea Mussolini (29 July 1883 – 28 April 1945) was an Italian politician who led the National Fascist Party and is credited with being one of the key figures in the creation of Fascism. Short Bio Mussolini was born in Dovia di Predappio. In 1902, Mussolini emigrated to Switzerland, partly to avoid military service. By the time Mussolini returned from Allied service in World War I, he had decided that socialism as a doctrine had largely been a failure. The March on Rome was a coup d'état by which Mussolini's National Fascist Party came to power in Italy and ousted Prime Minister Luigi Facta. On 10 June 1940, Mussolini led Italy into World War II on the side of the Axis. His campaigns in Africa were however unsuccessful. Mussolini and his mistress Clara Petacci were captured on 27 April 1945 trying to flee and were executed the next day. Their bodies were later hanged in the Piazzale Loreto, Milan. Role in parodies He appeared rarely in the parodies. Bossimias, staradajrakije, and HRP are the well-known Untergangers who featured the dictator in their parodies. Mussolini is known to be in touch with Hitler, and he would sometimes send him many cool stuffs, like the latest club track. Hitler revealed in a Pros and Cons video that he is an incompetent when it comes to war. He is seen in "Mussolini and Hirohito visit Hitler" were he and Emperor Hirohito piss off Hitler. On January 8, 2012, FegelCineplex created a Mussolini parody, which was considered to be the beginning of Mussolini Parodies - though the Mussolini Parodies started officially by the hands of DonegalDanny (aka BassoCantante19) with the video "Mussolini plans to start his own parodies - Episode I", which started a series in which Mussolini began officially his own parody business, much to Hitler's dismay. In the series he is eventually invited to Berlin for a friendly Axis ranting contest with Hitler. Mussolini has an excellent map-pointer, Idreno Utimperghe, and demonstrates decent map-pointing capabilities himself. He has trouble in finding a master of informing: general Alessandro Pavolini craves to be his official informer, and wishes to impress the Duce with his informing skills, however he rarely succeeds. For this reason Mussolini is most of the time informed by Otto Günsche himself, much to his dismay. Günsche is in fact hated by Mussolini's staff of generals and they are embarrassed by their lack of success in finding a master informer for the Duce. Among Mussolini's staff are gung-ho and battle-happy General Rodolfo Graziani, eye-patched and master of surrendering and executing General Francesco Barracu, annoying-voiced and Pavolini-hating mild objector Ferdinando Mezzasoma, mild informer General Celio, other mild informer General Casalinuovo, cheery master of explaining General Bassi, objector and suitcase-fiddler Lawyer Riccardo Lombardi and his sidekick General Cadorna. Cardinal Alfredo Ildefonso Schuster also makes appearances but has a dubious role. Mussolini has two planning rooms: a more intimate one, where he is informed by Günsche and plans along with Utimperghe, Mezzasoma, Celio and Casalinuovo, and a more majestic one featuring velvet chairs (that however lacks a planning map) where the former are absent, but Barracu, Bassi, Graziani, Lombardi, Cadorna and Cardinal Alfredo Ildefonso Schuster are present. Mussolini wishes most of the time to impress his stronger ally, Hitler. However he fails most of the time. Similarly to Hitler, Mussolini is stuck in his capital city (Milan) surrounded by overwhelming enemies (American and British soldiers, as well as a huge number of communist Italian partisans). However his situation is much worse than Hitler's, having no army whatsoever left, and his staff being much more incompetent than Hitler's. Nonetheless, Mussolini compensates with shorter ranting and longer patient moments. Trivia *Mussolini died the same day as the real life Hermann Fegelein. Strangely, their deaths were both from execution. Gallery mussolini-hitler.jpg|Mussolini with Hitler. PIC 2-12190 Benito Mussolini, Martin Bormann, Karl Donitz, Adolf Hitler, Hermann Goring, Hermann Fegelein Bruno Loerzer.jpg|Mussolini (left). Mussolini_standing_on_a_tank.jpg|Mussolini being a sitting duck. Benito_Mussolini_mugshot_1903.jpg|1903 mugshot. 800px-Hitler_and_Mussolini_June_1940.jpg|Best Friends! 83f.jpg|MFW Failed invasion of Greece fd4.gif|Il d(o)uc(h)e! (GIF) Life in Five Seconds - Mussolini.png|A simplified version of Mussolini's life. Portrait_Italy_Benito_Mussolini.jpg|The Virgin Benito Mussolini Portrait_Italy_Emperor_mussolini.jpg|The Chad Augustus Mussolini Videos External Links *Mussolini finally finds his Fegelein *Mussolini weighs in on "Hitlerrantsparodies" news. Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Dictators Category:Males Category:Ranters Category:Mussolini Parodies